


Punishment

by Bleu_Wolf



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Martis being a gentle giant, Orphans, Slight Zilfrey, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: At the end of every month, the Moniyans would split up into two teams and battled in the arena. The winning team will have the privilege of taking advantage over the losing team. Everyone had their punishment in mind for the chosen member of the losing team.Martis chose Alucard. That can't be good, right?





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while I was taking a break from writing my speech. As a language and communication student, I got buttloads of speech to make (2 persuasive and one informative). 
> 
> I think this is the first story of MartisAlu where Martis didn't bang Alucard. I'm surprised to write my first non-smut MartisAlu. (I swear the other stories were sex filled, curse you fujoshi me)
> 
> I'm sorry if it's too short or badly written, I didn't properly planned this. But I hope you enjoyed it :)

At the end of the month, the Moniyans would separate themselves into two teams for a battle. 

 

When one of the teams came out as the victor, they were given a privilege of taking advantage over the losing team. For the whole day. 

 

"The temptation to kill you right now is very very high, Dragon." Alucard grumbled to the man beside him. Zilong gave him a 'how is this my fault?' glance. The glaring contest would continue if Freya didn't clear her throat to get their attention. 

 

Freya clapped her hands together with a sweet smile on her face. She was the leader of the opposite team, who won the battle. In her team was Claude, Martis, Nana and Lolita. "Alright team, that was a great battle you guys put up just now. It might take forever if we didn't destroy your main crystal. But we know that's not the point..." She looked under her lashes at the losing team. 

 

Zilong was their captain. He had Alucard, Gusion, Miya and Harith. The dragon said nothing but just stare at the female fighter. Freya waved her hand at him. "We all know the rules." She turned to her teammates. "Guys, take your pick. Dibs on Zilong!"

 

"Harith!" The female cat elf screetched as she ran to the Leonin. Harith paled and yelped when Nana ran into him. The two fell to the ground with Nana crushing Harith. "We're gonna have so much fun today. There's a carnival in the Empire, I heard there's a clown there. Let's go meet him." Nana rambled. 

 

Harith's silver ears pressed flat against his head. He was clearly want to be anywhere but near Nana. "Uhh, can I excuse myself..."

 

But no one heard the Leonin. Nana grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the building, continuing to ramble about their planned 'date'. Freya watched them go before turning to ZIlong. She gave him and evil smirk. Zilong pretended to look unfazed despite his insides were cold from the fear and anxiety of what is in store for him. Freya said nothing and just grabbed his hand gently. "Come with me love. We're gonna have our own special occasion." She winked at him. Zilong swallowed as he followed Freya like an scared puppy. 

 

Everyone had their partner for the punishment session. Alucard was the only left in the building. Or so he thought he was...

 

"Guess it's just you and me, huh?" Alucard sighed turning to the Ashura King who was sitting on a wine barrel. Martis's face was blank so it was hard to read his mind. Alucard looked away, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. 

 

Martis was an odd one. He was the great fighter from the Shura Clan, defeating the 3000 worlds, single-handedly. No one knew how and why he joined the Moniyans. Judging from his looks and strength, people thought he was more into joining the Dark Abyss, yet here he is, in the Moniyan's headquarter. Martis didn't mingle with others and other people feared him. His dark frown seemed to have plastered on his face and his ruby eyes coldly gaze at those who dare to approach him. 

 

Who knew what's coming for the demon hunter...

 

"Are you just gonna sit there all day?" Alucard demanded. "Are we just gonna stay here, stare at each other until one of us drops dead?"

 

Martis scoffed. A reaction from the emotionless man. Seems like an achievement for the demon hunter. The Ashura King stood up from his barrel, walking over to the demon hunter. Alucard braced himself while trying not to look as if he was intimidated by this large man. Martis stopped in front of him and Alucard felt his heart was at his throat. 

 

"Do you know the best place to buy clothes here?" 

 

*******

 

"What the devil..." Alucard trailed off, staring wide-eyed at the mountain of clothes in front of him. 

 

Martis was looking at a shirt on a hanger. He kept turning it around, as if wondering if it would suit the hunter. Alucard turned back to the pile. Some of them fit his taste and some of them exposed too much skin. He knew the purpose of those type of clothing and the thought made him blush red. Martis had stopped studying the shirt and put it back on the rack. He turned to Alucard. His hand motioned him like a mother would to a child. "Why are you standing there like a statue? Go on, get changed." He turned back to the shirt rack. "Come out when you're done."

 

Alucard gave him a look and sighed in defeat. He knew it wasn't worth fighting the Ashura King. Martis easily overpowered him in the battlefield, no doubt he can do it again. So he randomly picked a shirt and pants from the pile before going into the dressing room. Alucard couldn't resist turning around as he stripped himself of his shirt. He was just making sure a certain someone wasn't trying to take a peek of him naked. 

 

The curtains were pulled back and Alucard stepped out. He wore a a bright blue button up, the top ones unbuttoned, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of shoes. He felt insecure when Martis scanned him up and down. Alucard hated it. He felt like he was a doll on display or a slave about to be sold off by a stranger at an auction. The Ashura King took his time before waving his hand and shaking his head. "I hate it. Change."

 

There was a naughty smirk as Martis held up a piece of clothing from the pile. "Why not this one?"

 

Alucard furiously blushed at the black lingerie. "To hell!" He exclaimed making the other man laugh. Alucard furiously snatched another shirt from the top of the pile and stomped back into the dressing room. He placed his back on the wall, covering his face with the shirt. 

 

Martis just laughed. The Ashura King, the man who never showed any kind of emotion, just laughed. A part of him felt weird out from hearing his laugh but another part of him...wants to hear more of it. 

 

Alucard shook his head. "Alucard you're going bonkers." He muttered to himself as he unbuttoned the shirt. "Going fishing, probably had taken your marbles away."

 

He walked out later in a black turtleneck with a grey suit jacket. Again, the insecure feeling when Martis was judging him up and down. There was something in that man's eyes but Alucard couldn't put a finger on it. After what felt like hours of agony, Martis nodded in approval. "Looks nice on you. Come on, There's something else I need to see before we head to the cashier." The man shooed Alucard to change back into his old outfit. 

 

The two went to the accessory part of the shop. Alucard eyed the jewelry made of gold and silver. He saw the display with hand crafted silver earrings hanging from its branches. There was one that caught his eyes. It was a simple cross shaped earring. He didn't notice Martis was behind and only did, when the man poked his hip and made him jump. Alucard groaned. "A simple hello would be nice, thank you."

 

"Hello, Alucard."

 

 

The blond gave him a look. Martis ignored him and looked at the earring display. His hand went to the one Alucard was looking. "You liked this one?" He asked. Alucard was unsure what to answer but he nodded. Martis hummed in thought before taking it off the display. "Come on, time to pay. We don't all day."

 

Alucard followed him from behind as they made their way to the cashier. He watched the girl scan the clothes and the earrings. She put them gently in a bag and handed it to Martis. The Ashura King handed her the currency and dragged the confused hunter to the dressing room. He pushed Alucard into an empty room and threw the bag to his chest. "Change, now. Meet me outside. We're going somewhere." Martis commanded, before pulling the curtains close and Alucard heard his heavy footsteps walking away from him. 

 

*****  
  


 

On their way, dark thoughts swarmed to the hunter's head like a swarm of deadly hornets. 

 

_What if he's selling me off to an auction?_

 

_What if he's forcing me on a blind date with a grandpa for his own entertainment?_

_What if...._

 

"Earth to Alucard." Martis called, waving his hand in front of his face. Alucard jerked away from his thoughts, blinking at the man. 

 

"We're here..." He said, standing up from his seat. Alucard noticed that the carriage had stopped. He peaked at the window and noticed how they were in what seemed to be a countryside. Then, Alucard decided to get out of the carriage, in fear he might anger Martis. He looked around once he was out. It looked like a peaceful village, unlike the noisy city of the Empire with the non-stop thundering hooves of the horses and music played by the bands in the center. Here, he only heard was the sound of nature. The people wore plain and simple clothes. 

 

Martis called his name and Alucard meekly followed him. He felt like a small child walking in the village. It was clean and calm, with its small population of people. A group of small children past, chasing each other in their game. Adult sellers offered the two their goods. Some of the villagers looked at them and whispered. 

 

"They're from the Empire."

 

"Isn't that Alucard? Why is he here? Is there something important?"

 

The two kept on walking. Alucard caught the sight of a large building. It looked like a combination of a school building and a church with the bell in the tower. The iron fence was as tall as them and Alucard had to stretch his neck to look past the spikes to see what's behind the fence. He spotted children running around. Martis left him and walked to open the front gate. The moaning of the gate caught the hunter's attention. Martis jerked his head towards the building. "Come on."

 

Alucard let go of the fence and followed Martis into the building's area. They walked up to the large door and Martis knocked on it. The door swung open with a groan and an old woman stepped out. She looked like a fairy godmother from a fairy tale book with her grey hair in a bun and her wool sweater plus the cane in her hand. She squinted at Martis over her glasses. "Can I help you, gentlemen?"

 

"I brought Alucard, just as promised."

 

_Promised?_

 

The old woman lightened. "Ah yes, of course. Come, follow me. The children are eager to meet you."

 

As they walk through the hallway, Alucard was bombarded with more questions. As promised? What did he mean by that? Was there something he was missing here? 

 

The old woman opened a door. It was noisy with children screaming and screeching. It was a chaotic sight. Paper planes flew everywhere. Toys were strewn all over the floor, Martis and Alucard were careful of the legos (tiny torture instrument from hell). The old woman strongly tapped her cane on the wooden floor, catching the attention of the hyper children. "Children, we have our special guests, just like I promised you." She gently pulled Alucard by his arm. "This is Alucard. He's a demon hunter and you remember Martis."

 

"Yes!" The children said in unison. Alucard was still dumbstruck that Martis actually brought him here. The old woman said something to Martis before leaving the two men alone with the kids. Soon, Alucard was surrounded by tiny heads. 

 

"Is it true that you're a demon hunter?"

 

"Did you fight a demon?"

 

"Can I touch your hair?"

 

"You're so pretty!"

 

Martis snorted at the hunter being swarmed by a crowd of children. Alucard stood there completely unsure what to do. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and when he opened them, his feature softened as he smiled. The hunter crouched down to meet the children's level. "Hey guys. So you've been waiting for me?" The little ones nodded. "May I know why?"

 

"Because he told us about you." A blond girl pointed to Martis. Alucard turned to the Ashura King. Martis shrugged, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Alucard raised a brow at him before turning back to the kids. "Anything else?"

 

"Can I touch your hair?" A girl with twin ponytails (it reminded the hunter of Layla but with black hair) asked him shyly. Alucard smiled and brought her on his lap. He dipped his head and the child giggled as she touched his hair gently. "It's soft, like cotton candy."

 

"I wanna touch his hair too!" 

 

"Mr. Alucard, lift me up!"

 

"Can you tell us a story?"

 

"Yeah, tell us about your adventure?"

 

"My adventure?" Alucard paused in thought. Those big eyes were waiting for him patiently. Alucard couldn't stop the smile on his face. Children and their innocent. "Well then, there's one time...."

 

Martis watched Alucard telling his story to the kids who were listening attentively. The kids, who were so hyper earlier now sat quietly in a circle around the hunter. As if they were listening to a campfire story. Alucard was not bad in how he tells his story. Sometimes he would act out as the monsters or person in his tales and it made the kids laugh. He was patient in answering the kids questions and the tension he had earlier was gone as if it was never there. Alucard had changed into a completely different person. 

 

Martis knew he made the right choice. 

 

At the end of the day, the two had to leave. The children were very sad and they begged their caretaker for them to stay. "I'm sorry children. But Alucard and Martis are very busy. They have work to do, protecting us from evil monsters." The old woman said to them. The children stopped complaining but the pout was still there. 

 

Alucard crouched down with a smile. He stroked the head of one of the kids near him. "Don't worry. I'll come back whenever I'm free. I promise I'l tell you guys more stories. But you have to be patient, can you do it for me?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"Good." He turned around after waving them. Alucard turned back to the building, seeing the children all out in the front yard, waving him goodbye. It was a sight he would truly remember in his memory. 

 

******

 

"Why did you bring me there?"

 

Martis looked up from his food. They stopped at a restaurant for dinner. Alucard decided it was a good time to get some answers from the Ashura King. The man who had been scaring people away by only looking at them. The mysterious man who hardly say anything to other people and always minds his own business. It struck Alucard odd that Martis was the one to bring him to an orphanage, to tell stories to children. 

 

"You know that's an orphanage, right?" Alucard nodded. Martis chewed on his brisket. "Those kids, they were survivors from the village east from here. Fire demons attacked their, killing the adults. The kids were on a field trip and they were on their way back when their village was attacked. The soldiers from the Empire gathered them up and brought them to the nearest village, which is here, to be treated in case they were injured. They were placed in this village's orphanage."

 

Martis looked at Alucard. His usually indigo eyes had turned to ruby red. An event that only happened when the hunter was angry. Martis remembered the time Alucard went berserk because a demon was threatening to kill a baby and its mother. He remembered how those fangs ripped out the demon's neck, like a hungry lion to its prey. 

 

"How did you know about this?" Alucard demanded, voice low and intimidating. It sent shivers down the Ashura King's spine. "How was I not informed?"

 

"You were sent out to assist the Leonins when Helcurt's armies attacked." Martis explained. He saw the red shimmering away and the indigo returning. "I was sent out to investigate and I know about the kids in the orphanage."

 

"Then why brought me here?"

 

"Because you're an orphan too."

 

Seeing the frown on the hunter's face, Martis gave his reasons. "I know about your past Alucard. Your parents, who were also hunters, died during an expedition with Tigreal. It was on your graduation day, you finally finished your training in the Academy." He noticed the sadness in the hunter's eyes. "Also, I noticed the way how you treat kids. You may be rough and aggressive but when you're around kids, you became a completely different person. You were gentle, soft and kind. From there, I know that you love children. I gave a lot of thought when I decided to bring you here. I thought, I thought you would enjoy making these kids happy."

 

A smile slowly made its way on the blond's face. Martis felt a bit uneasy. "That's so nice of you Martis." Alucard huffed in amusement. "Never pin you as a big softie. You're a gentle giant."

 

"What did you expect when I chose you? You thought I would force you in a lingerie and tied you up in my bed then spank you?"

 

Alucard gave a shrug. Martis dramatically dropped his knife and fork before placing a hand over his heart. "Alucard Chase, you wound me..."  
  


"How do you my last name?"

 

Martis grinned. "I know a lot of things about you." He took a sip from his red wine. "More than you know about me."

 

*******

 

The moon was shining in the night sky. The bell echoed throughout the city, signalling it was midnight. The city had long fall silent with its occupant retiring to their beds. Except for two men walking in the streets. 

 

"I had a great time." Alucard smiled. "You broke the rule. This isn't punishment." He chuckled.   
  


Martis scoffed. "Tsk, what do I care about rules? I do what I want." He proudly announced. Alucard laughed, shaking his head. Martis grinned at him, walking with his hands clasped behind his head. 

 

It was amazing, seeing this side of Martis. He was a fun man and a gentle giant, surprisingly. Martis, underneath that death glare and terrifying aura, was actually very nice and sometimes funny. Well, people did say to never judge a book by its cover. Alucard shouldn't have judged Martis by how he look outside. It was the inside that matters. 

 

Besides, Alucard started to feel a bit attracted to the man. He tend to blush everytime he caught Martis's eyes. His heart was beating fast in his chest. Martis is actually a good looking man, with his perfectly chiseled face and his large muscles from carrying his signature twin swords every day (he once tried lifting those things, they were extremely heavy). Martis's baritone, husky voice sent shivers through his body. He liked it. 

 

They stopped at Alucard's house. The silver haired man waved him goodbye but before he could leave, Alucard had grabbed his hand. Martis raised a brow at him. Alucard looked down, not daring to look at Martis in the eye. "S-stay. I r-really enjoyed being around you. Can you...stay...a bit longer?"

 

Martis smiled. "Yeah." He wrapped an arm around Alucard's shoulder as they walked to the porch. "I enjoyed your company too."

 

******

 

"Papa, lift me up!"

 

Martis grabbed the child and placed him on his shoulders. "Why are you here? Why aren't you with the others?"

 

"Daddy told me to get you." The child said, hands playing with Martis's ponytail. "He said lunch is ready."

 

"What did he make?"

 

"He made lasagna and meatball sandwich!" The child exclaimed with his arms up. Martis mind himself to be careful not to hit the little boy on the doorframe. They headed for the dining hall where all the other children were there. The kids sat on their seats, enjoying their food. Martis put down the little boy and let him join his friends. He walked over to a single man sitting by the food table. His back was to him so he didn't notice the Ashura King. 

 

Alucard jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He turned around and lightly hit Martis's arms. "What did I say about scaring me from behind?" He scolded and went back to serve him a plate of lasagna. Martis hummed and placed his chin on the blond's head. Alucard rolled his eyes, ignoring the wreight on top of his head. The blond served them both a plate of lasagna and sat down at a table a bit further from the kids. They ate their lunch and watched the children enjoying their food. The dining hall was filled with laughter and warmth. 

 

A few months later after their last visit here, Alucard and Martis grew closer and closer until one day the Ashura King decided to propose him. It shocked everyone because they never thought the cold, aggressive Martis would one day ask Alucard's hand in marriage. And they never expect him or Alucard to be gay. Freya wished them happiness while Zilong gaped at them as if someone just slapped him with a fish (Hayabusa?). Marriage came a week later and everyone came to their wedding. 

 

When they heard the news that the caretaker had died of old age, the newlyweds decided to takeover the orphanage. In other words, they adopted the children. It made the little ones so happy. Not only did they get new parents but they also get to be with the people they love and cherish every day. It was a bit chaotic for the first few days but soon, they managed to take care the crowd of children. The kids called Martis as 'Papa' and Alucard as 'Daddy'. 

 

Martis once suggested Alucard to be called Mommy and he earned a smack on the head. 

 

After lunch, they let the kids play outside as they clean up the dining hall. Once everything was cleared, they headed outside to watch over the children. They sat on a bench. Alucard with his head on Martis's shoulder. Their fingers intertwined on their laps. Alucard wore a black turtleneck. The same turtleneck he wore on the day where love first bloomed. 

 

He scoffed at the thought. "What's so funny?"

 

"Nothing" Alucard looked at his husband. "Just remembering the day we first came here. Remember this shirt?"

 

Martis moved his hand and played with the fabric of the shirt. "How can I not? I chose this for you right?' He grinned. "Though, I was disappointed that you refused the lingerie. You looked nice in panty and fishnets."

 

Alucard glared him, lightly smacking his arm. "No." He said sternly. Martis only laughed. It made Alucard smile. He turned to the kids, who were now in a game of hide-and-seek. 

 

"Can you imagine, us married and having adopted 15 children?"

 

Martis chuckled. "I did." He turned to Alucard. "Every single day." He dipped his head, catching Alucard's lips. The blond moaned, going deeper. They let go a few minutes later. If not because of the children, they would go further than a simple kiss. Their own bedroom was far away from the children's. Just to keep the little ones safe from hearing the adults having sex in the other room. 

 

A little girl once walked in on them. Since then, they always made sure to lock the door before going to bed. 

 

The couple went on talking about the past memories. Then, a toddler walked up to them with a bear in his hand. Alucard and Martis stopped talking, turning to the boy. "Yes, dear?" The blond said with a smile. 

 

"Daddy, can you tell me a story?"

 

Alucard smiled. He tried to think of a good story to tell. As he sat there thinking, the other children came to hear the story. They know there is a story if one of them was sitting on their father's lap. Alucard looked at the large, innocent eyes, waiting for their story. He turned to Martis and the man smiled. Instantly, he know what to tell them. 

 

"Have I ever told you how your father and I met?"

 

Many head shook and they scooted closer to hear the story. Alucard couldn't help the laugh coming out. He felt Martis's arm around him. 

 

"How did we met?" He smiled at his beloved. "Well, it all started with what I thought was a punishment..."

 

 

 

 

 

_End_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
